James Russo
James Russo (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Beverly Hills Cop'' (1984) [Mikey Tandino]: Shot repeatedly in the head by Jonathan Banks in a hallway, after Jonathan first knocks him down. (Thanks to Kenneth, Tommy, Arben, and ND) *''Once Upon a Time in America'' (1984) [Bugsy]: Stabbed to death by Scott Tyler, after James shoots Noah Mozelli. (Thanks to Tommy and Arrben) *''China Girl'' (1987) [Alby]: Stabbed repeatedly in the back and stomach/side by one of Russell Wong's cohorts, during a struggle with Russell. He manages to crawl/stagger back up the stairs, (to bang on his door) before dying in the arms of his mother (Judith Malina). His body is later seen in an open casket funeral when his brother (Richard Panebianco) says his goodbyes. *''We're No Angels'' (1989) [Bobby]: Shot to death by police as he's trying to cross the Canadian border while holding a child hostage; his body then falls into the river. (Thanks to ND) *''State of Grace (1990) '[DeMarco]: Killed (off-screen) by R.D. Call. His death is mentioned after the fact. (Thanks to Arben and ND) *Bad Girls (1994)' [''Kid Jarrett]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Madeleine Stowe (at the end of a gun standoff). (Thanks to ND) *''No Way Home ''(1996) [Tommy]: Shot to death by police outside his house after deliberately engaging them in an effort to avoid going back to jail as his brother, Tim Roth, looks on in shock. *''The Postman (1997)'' [Idaho]: Mauled to death by a lion as he was pursuing and attempting to kill Kevin Costner. *''The Ninth Gate (1999)'' [Bernie]: Killed (off-screen) by Frank Langella; his body is shown afterwards hanging upside-down when Johnny Depp discovers him. (Thanks to Arben and ND) *''Open Range'' (2003) [Sheriff Poole]: Shot to death in a big shoot-out. (Thanks to Arben) *''Shut Up and Shoot! ''(2006) [David Sanchez]: Shot to death in his private office by Silvio Pollio; it later turns out to be a faked death by Silvio, who's actually part of an undercover FBI operation. (Played for darkly comic effect.) *''Public Enemies ''[[Public Enemies (2009)|'(2009)']]' '[Walter Dietrich]: Shot in the back by prison guards just as he reaches the escape vehicle. Johnny Depp and David Wenham hold onto him for some distance when they drive off but let go of him when he is dead. *''The Hitman Chronicles: Charlie Valentine (2009)'' [Rocco]: Shot to death by Raymond J. Barry. (Thanks to Arben) *''Yellow Rock ''(2011) [Max Dietrich]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Lenore Andriel and in the chest by Michael Biehn. *''Django Unchained [[Django Unchained (2012)|(2012) '']][Dicky Speck]: Shot to death by Jarrod Bunch while James is pinned beneath his horse, after Christoph Waltz releases Jarrod and the other slaves and offers them a choice of what to do with James.'' (Thanks to Tommy, Arben, Tim, and ND)'' *''Code of Honor (2016) '[Vincent Romano]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by Steven Seagal as James is being escorted to a police car outside court. *Badland (2019)' [''Fred Quaid]: Shot to death by Kevin Makely, after James shoots Bruce Dern. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: The Prodigal Son (1985) '''Sacco: ''Shot to death by Philip Michael Thomas in self defense. *Friday the 13th: The Series: Symphony in B# (1988)' [''Janos Korda]: Commits suicide by jumping from a scaffold (landing on Ely Pouget's body) while fighting John D. LeMay (James was in burn make-up for this role). Gallery jamesrusso.jpg|James Russo in 'Public Enemies' Bugsy.PNG|James Russo in Once Upon A Time In America Russo, James Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1953 Births Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Western Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in Roman Polanski Movies Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:People who died in Beverly Hills Cop Films Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Actors who died in Sergio Leone Movies